The Day After: The Endless Snow
by leopardfire2012
Summary: Many years ago, a group of cats from SkyClan left the gorge a few seasons after arriving there. Brightstar leads this group, known as LostClan. For many moons, a prophecy has been given to him, and he's done his best to ignore it. But now, tensions have reached a breaking point for Twolegs in Twolegplace. The results may threaten the future of LostClan, and all of life itself.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

**LostClan-**  
A group of cats whose ancestors long ago left the forest.  
**Territory:** A peaceful forest with a nearby stream.  
**Leader: Brightstar-**brown tom with light green eyes  
**Deputy: Rainpuddle-**light brown tom with amber eyes  
**Medicine Cats:**  
**Foxbranch-**gray and white tom with pale blue eyes  
**Sunberry-**black tom with light green eyes  
**Brightpetal-**light brown she-cat with bright blue eyes  
**Warriors:**  
**Lightstrike-**cream she-cat with light green eyes, Foxbranch's mate  
**Bramblebreeze-**light brown tom with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**  
**Leafheart-**cream she-cat with green eyes, Bramblebreeze's mate  
**Apprentice, Brightpaw**  
**Swiftlight-**cream and white she-cat with blue eyes (Daughter of Bramblebreeze and Leafheart)  
**Hawkrunner-**brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Petalwing-**light brown and black tabby she-cat with light green eyes, Hawkrunner's mate  
**Icesong-**light brown and white tom with ice blue eyes, Sotfpetal and Nightfire's son  
**Blossomshine-**brown and white she-cat with blue eyes, Icesong's mate  
**Mousespring-**gray and white tom with amber eyes and a scar on his nose  
**Apprentices:**  
**Swiftpaw-**light brown and white tom with pale blue eyes (Son of Bramblebreeze and Leafheart)  
**Brightpaw-**pure-white fluffy she-cat with light blue eyes (Daughter of Bramblebreeze and Leafheart)  
**Queens:**  
**Softclaw-**cream she-cat with light green eyes  
**Elders:**  
**Softpetal-**brown she-cat with long fluffy fur and green eyes  
**Nightfire-**light brown tom with ice blue eyes and a front left white paw

**Cats Outside of the Clan-**  
**Bruce-brown** tom with yellow eyes who lives on a nearby farm  
**Little Spider-**black she-kit with amber eyes who lives on a nearby farm  
**Frost-**light gray tom with pale blue eyes (Rogue)  
**Oreo-**black and white tom with blue eyes and a dark blue collar (Kittypet)  
**Daisy-**white she-cat with blue eyes and a light blue collar (Kittypet)  
**Flower-**white she-cat with light blue eyes (Kittypet)  
**Splashtail-**fluffy black she-cat with blue eyes who has the power to breathe underwater (Loner)

* * *

**Prologue:**

Brightstar walked the gentle skies of StarClan, catching the faint scents of trees from his old forest home. He sniffed the air, and followed the scent until he found Cloudstar, looking very confused, but then Cloudstar recognized the brown tom and the two touched noses with each other.  
"Brightstar, how is your version of SkyClan doing?" He asked.  
"Somehow we're doing well, Cloudstar. Why are you here in StarClan? I thought you stopped trusting them!"  
"I did. I'm not dead, not quite yet. But I have a message for you. It has the do with SkyClan. _Our_ clan."  
Brightstar's eyes widened with anxiety. _What message could he have for _me_?_  
"For many seasons, we've lived in the old forest. But since then, we've been exiled, forced out by the other clans. But our clan is not safe, Brightstar. Not even where you are right now."  
Brightstar felt his chest slowly begin to tighten. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
"It will be the brightest light anyone will ever see, if they manage to _live_." Cloudstar said in a faint whisper. Slowly Brightstar began to hear the other StarClan cats whispering the same words, but he tried to listen for anything that could help him protect his clan.  
But he couldn't understand a word. As Cloudstar faded away, a brown she-kit with slightly faded stars on their pelt came towards him, with a light gray tom not far behind them.  
"When I was leader of my clan, in the very early beginnings, I made sure that no cat went hungry by marking our borders. I had a sister, and she is here with me now in StarClan. She died too young, but kits are the ones who know nothing except for chasing butterflies and running after their littermates not too far from the nursery. And it will always be the same, seasons from now, where the kits would know nothing about what life had been before those powerful life changing events...But perhaps they are the lucky ones."  
The light gray tom faded away, and so did the brown she-kit. Brightstar then saw a peaceful meadow, and many tree-lengths away, he could see a bright light in the distance.  
"Look away!" He heard a voice say. He looked down, and saw a turtle hiding inside their shell.  
Brightstar ignored the turtle's advice, gasping in shock at the sight of an abandoned camp. There were no signs of life to be found.  
He poked the turtle's shell, and it felt hard like a stone. He realized that it actually _was_ a stone, not far from the leader's den.  
He looked around, at saw the beautiful stars in the night sky.  
_The flame...it was brighter than the sun itself._ He thought to himself.  
He quickly left his den and made it towards the medicine cat, Foxbranch, who was in the center of camp, close to the fresh-kill pile.  
"I had a dream, Brightstar." Foxbranch said, his pale blue eyes full of concern.  
"You too?" He said, gasping in shock.  
Foxbranch nodded. "I don't know what we should do. I've seen anything like our ancestors have now shown to me before in my life."  
"Nor have I." Brightstar said, shaking his head slowly.  
The two looked up at the stars in silence for a few heartbeats before looking at each other again.  
"Our clan will be safe, and things will be the same way it has always been for seasons." Foxbranch replied, "We must be ready, however, for possible increases in Twoleg activity."  
Brightstar nodded. "I shall let my deputy know before the first dawn patrol leaves the camp tomorrow. Until then, we must both be alert."


	2. Chapter 1

_"StarClan will never look to the skies again!"_  
The words echoed clearly in Brightstar's mind, remembering the day his clan had been forced out of the forest. He was only a young warrior then, and even now the memories of that day never seemed to be forgotten by no one. Everyone except for the kits who grew up not knowing about their clan's old forest home. He remembered how hard Nightfire had fought to defend their clan's territory back in the forest. But now, all he did was talk about the good old days in the forest, alongside his mate, Softpetal, in the elders' den.  
"Oh yes, Those were good times weren't they, Softpetal?"  
He saw Nightfire now next to Softpetal, once again dicussing their days in the forest.  
"Of course they were. It's a shame that our son never knew what the forest was like."  
"Well, he probably wouldn't care about that forest anyways. Too busy spending time with Blossomshine."  
He now paid attention to Foxbranch, his loyal medicine cat. He had two other medicine cats as well, since Foxbranch had previously expressed an interest in retiring from his medicine cat duties. Now all Foxbranch had to do was tell him that it was the right time.  
"Oh, Brightstar. Did you need something?" The gray and white tom asked him.  
He shook his head. "Nothing at the moment."  
He watched as Foxbranch sorted herbs.  
"Where's Sunberry?"  
"He's out gathering more herbs. We were a little low on some, so I asked him to get some more."  
Brightstar nodded, and then sighed in frustration.  
"You seemed troubled. Is something the matter?"  
Brightstar nodded and sighed once more. "Sometimes I wonder if thinking the prophecy that we've been given can be ignored. A bright light like they told us about could _never_ happen to _us_. After all, it never happened _before_."  
"Remember what happened _last_ time, Brightstar? We lost our _home_! No matter what happens, we can't _ignore_ this. If we do, there might not be a clan here anymore."  
Brightstar sighed. "I suppose you're right about that. How is Softclaw doing, by the way?"  
"She's doing well. Her kitting should hopefully go very well, since she's healthy right now. Hopefully her kitting will happen soon."  
The two of them nodded in agreement, watching Softclaw sharing the news of a recent hunt with Blossomshine and Icesong.  
"There were so many birds just watching those Twolegs, so I decided to wait until one of them was busy eating the leftovers of the food the Twolegs were eating, and then I pounced! It didn't even know I was there."  
"Are you related to a ShadowClan cat or something?" Icesong asked, "They were usually silent during their hunts!"  
Softclaw shook her head. "Do I _look_ like I would eat a frog? Those things are _gross_!"  
She stuck out her tongue in digust, before beginning to groom herself.  
"You shouldn't be so close to Twolegplace, Softclaw." Blossomshine said, "You're due to have those kits any time now. You should be _resting_."  
"My clan _needs_ me. I can't rest until the clan's been fed."  
"That's _our_ job now, not yours. You should be in the nursery." Icesong replied.  
Softclaw swished her tail quickly back and forth in the air as she went towards the nursery. Foxbranch and Brightstar looked back at each other.  
"How's the apprentice training going?" Brightstar asked.  
"Well, none of them have showed up in the medicine cat den yet." Foxbranch replied.  
"That's good. After all, newleaf has come and prey will soon be plentiful."  
Brightstar stood up to stretch his legs, and then lied down again.  
"I think I'll rest for a while. Things are mostly quiet in camp right now."  
"I'll leave you to rest then." Foxbranch said.  
He took a few pawsteps, but stopped as one of his paws was outside of the leader's den. He turned his head back to look at him before returning to the medicine cat den.


End file.
